Danny Phantom meets Mystery Inc
by atlantiandragoness
Summary: Scooby and the gang read a newspaper article on Amity Parks recent ghost attacks, so they decide to investigate, but what will they discover? Finished!
1. new town

Danny was walking home from school when his ghost sense went off.

"Now what!" He asked himself. He ran off behind the school so no one would see him. "I'm going ghost!" He yelled. Two energy rings formed around his body and he transformed into Danny Phantom. He went invisible and flew towards an empty warehouse. He phased through the wall and found the box ghost rummaging through the boxes. "Oh great, you again." He said, turning visible. The ghost turned around.

"I am the box ghost." He said "And you and your cylindrical container can not possibly defeat me."

"You mind? I have homework." Danny said, bored.

"There will be no time for homework when I defeat you!" Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the box ghost inside. "I will have my..." Danny cut him off by putting the lid on the thermos.

"How stupid can a guy get?" Danny asked himself and slung the thermos back ver his shoulder. He was about to fly home when he heard sirens outside.

"Give up Ghost. We have you surrounded." A voice said from outside. Danny floated out through the roof. He saw that the whole warehouse was surrounded with heavily armed policemen.

"Oh, it's just Inviso-Bill." One of them said, upon seeing him and they all put down their weapons.

"For the last time, it's Danny Phantom! NOT Inviso-Bill!" He yelled at them and turned himself invisible.

"Where'd he go?" Some one asked. Danny smiled and flewhome.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Scooby and the gang were in the Mystery Machine heading to a new town.

"So, like, where are we heading now?" Shaggy asked.

"To Amity Park." Velma answered.

"Oh. Why?" Velma handed him a newspaper. Shaggy read the headline, 'Amity Park ghosts still on the loose!' "Zoinks! Ggggghosts!" Shaggy yelled.

"Roast!" Scooby repeated and hid under a blanket.

"Relax guys. There's no such things as ghosts." Daphne said. Scooby popped his head out.

"Oh no." Said Shaggy. "Then what's that?" he held up the newspaper and pointed to a picture of a white haired ghost with green eyes and wearing a black lab suit, fighting other ghosts.

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"That's what we want to know." Fred said. "That's why we're heading to Amity park. To solve this mystery." Shaggy looked out the window and sighed.

"This is going to be one, like, long day.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddDanny landed by the front door to his house, still invisible. He looked around to make sure no one was around before he transformed back into Danny Fenton. He opened the door and waked inside. As he walked passed the kitchen he saw Jazz working on her homework.

"Hi Danny. How was school?" She asked him.

"What do you mean how was school? You were there, you know what happened."

"I'm not in any of your classes."

"What classes? There was a ghost attack and the school was evacuated most of the day. What planet were you on?" Danny said to her.

"Never mind. Pretend I never said anything." Danny started to head upstairs. "Oh by, the way. Mom and Dad are working on a new invention so don't bother them."

"Not a problem." Danny replied and went upstairs to his room.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The Mystery Machine puled up into the parking lot of a small hotel.

"Here we are gang," Fred said, stepping out of the van. " Amity Park Inn." Scooby and Shaggy peeked out the van and looked out the inn. It looked abandoned and the few lights that were inside were flickering on and off. They pulled their heads back into the van.

"Like, you guys go in. Me and Scoob will stay here and," he searched for an excuse. "like, guard the Mystery Machine." Daphne put her hands on her hip.

"Come on guys. That excuse again." She reached into the van and pulled out a blue-green box. "Will you do it for a Scooby Snack?" They closed their eyes and crossed their arms.

"Uh-uh." They said simultaneously.

"How about two Scooby Snacks." They shook their heads. "Okay then, three." They opened one eye.

"Okay. Three." Shaggy said. Daphne took out six Scooby Snacks and tossed them to Scooby and Shaggy, who caught them in their mouths.

"Now that we're all set, let's go in." Fred said and walked into the inn with the rest of the gang close behind.


	2. close calls

Danny walked into his room and unpacked his book bag.

"Finally, a day where I can actually do my homework." He opened his math book and got out a sheet of paper. He was about to start working when his ghost sense went of. "Or not." He got up and looked out the window. One of the ecto-pusses was flying around. He closed the blinds. "The police can handle it." He said. He listened for the sirens, but they never came. "Any minute now." Still no sirens. "Like I said, any minute now." It was still silent outside. "Uh, fine." He sighed, and transformed. He flew through the wall. The ecto-puss turned to look and him, and then charged. Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked it in. He capped the thermos once it was all the way in. "Can't you ghosts grasp the concept of school day!" He yelled. Then he started to hear sirens. "Oh sure, now they come. Danny turned invisible and flew back into his room.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The gang had just checked in the hotel and settled into their rooms. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby were in room 19 and Velma and Daphne were right next door in room 21.

"Come on Shag, ghost aren't real. Now come out from under there, you too Scoob." Fred told Shaggy, who was hiding under his bed, along with Scooby.

"Like, no way man. You heard what the desk clerk said. Like this city's plagued with ghosts!"

"Ruh-huh." Scooby said.

"Relax, they're probably just holograms or something."

"Then, like, what about the reports of people getting possessed."

"Reah, rossessed." Scobby got up and started walking around as if he was under mind control.

"They were probably hypnotized."

"Rypnorised?" Scooby asked, stopping his imitation.

"Yeah, and tonight, we're going to do a little investigating." Freddy said. Shaggy gulped.

"Like, I was afraid you were going to say that."

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"Finished!" Danny said, putting down a pencil. He flopped back on his bed and let out a deep breath. After working a whole hour, he had finally completed his homework. He went downstairs to get something to drink. He made his way to the fridge and pulled put a can of soda, first making sure his parents hadn't experimented with it. As he walked through the den, he saw Jazz lying on the sofa, watching some sitcom. "Mom and Dad still in the lab?" He asked her.

"Yep." She said, boredly. "They came up earlier and said they would probably be down there all night."

"Oh." He took a sip of his soda. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She sat up and made room for her brother on the couch. He sat down and turned his attention to the TV. They could hear the canned-laughter in the background, though the joke really wasn't that funny. Danny rested his chin in his palm and leaned against the arm of the couch. His eye-lids started to sag and he slowly nodded off.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The gang headed out around 6:00 after picking up something to eat at the Nasty Burger. The drove out to Amity Park Park to do some investigating. Fred stepped out of the van.

"Okay you guys, lets split up. Shaggy, you and Scooby go look by the fountain, while Daphne, Velma, and I go look around in the woods. Yell if you see something important."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll yell if I see, like, anything." Shaggy said, and the gang split into their two groups. Scooby and Shaggy headed over to the large fountain.

"Well Scoob, no ghost here, so let's just stick around."

"Reah!" Scooby said. They sat down on one of the benches and looked at the fountain.

"Like, I wonder if this is one of those wishing fountains." He pulled a penny out of his pocket and threw it into the water. "Like, I wish I had an extra large, triple fudge sundae with nuts and cherries on top." Nothing happened. "I guess it wasn't a wishing fountain. come on Scoob." They started to walk away.

"So you wish it, so shall it be." A female voice said. Scooby turned around and saw a ghost materialize from out of nowhere. She had green skin with black hair and looked like an Arabian belly dancer.

"Rikes!" Scooby yelled and jumped on to Shaggy's head.

"Like, what's with you?" He asked.

"A roast!" Scooby yelled.

"Ghost?" He turned around. "Like, zoinks!" He made a bolt for it, making Scooby fall off. Scooby looked up at the ghost and ran after Shaggy. They both ran away, screaming with the ghost close behind.


	3. encounters

Danny woke up and found himself lying on the sofa. He rubbed his eyes and looked at a clock.

"6:00! Wow I guess that show was duller than I thought." He got up and stretched. "Time to do some ghost patrol." Danny walked over to the door and was about to go out when Jazz called him from the kitchen.

"Hey Danny! I'm cooking dinner, what do you want?"

"Nothing I'm not hungry!" He called back to her and went out the door. he looked around a couple of times and saw that no one was around. "I'm going ghost!" He said and transformed. He flew up into the air and surveyed the town from above. "Everything seems quiet."

His ghost sense went off. "Spoke too soon." he looked down at the park and saw a guy with blonde hair, wearing a long green shirt and a big, brown dog with spots being chased by a ghost. "Desiree." He muttered. He flew down ad got in-between them.

"Do not interfere!" Desiree yelled at him.

"Don't you ever give up?" He asked her.

"Rit's rim!" Scooby exclaimed, pointing at Danny. Danny turned around and looked at Scooby.

"A talking dog?" He asked himself. Just then Desiree attacked him, knocking Danny to the ground, the thermos skidded away from his reach

"The thermos!" Danny said. Desiree pinned his arms down as Danny reached for it.

"You're right Scoob, it is the ghost from the newspaper." Shaggy said. He looked down as thermos rolled towards his feet. "What's this?" Shaggy picked it up. "Hey, it's a thermos. Maybes there's some soup inside."

"Rum, roup!" Scooby said, licking his lips. Shaggy took of the lid and a bright, blue energy beam came out of it. Shaggy jumped and held the thermos away from him. Danny saw that it was open and kicked Desiree into the beam. As the ghost came towards Shaggy he dropped the thermos in surprise. Danny quickly got up and grabbed it before it hit the ground. He picked up the lid that Shaggy had also dropped, capped the thermos, and turned to face the frightened duo.

"Please don't hurt us mister ghost." Shaggy pleaded and closed his eyes

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything to you." Danny said, brushing some dirt of his sleeves. Shaggy opened his eyes.

"You're not?"

"Of course not! I'm not evil."

"Rut rour a roast?" Scooby said.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Oh, he said 'but your a ghost'." Shaggy translated

"So, not all ghost are evil."

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Fred asked, running up to them.

"We heard screaming." Velma said.

"Uh-oh." Danny said. He turned intangible and flew into the ground.

"Where'd it go." Velma asked. Danny came up behind them.

"There!" Daphne said pointing. Fred, Daphne, and Velma chased after him.

"Oh great, just what I need. More ghost hunters." he said sarcastically and flew away. They continued to follow him on the ground. "Won't give up, well this'll shake them." He turned invisible. They stopped as soon as he was out of view.

"He's gone!" Fred exclaimed. Danny smirked and flew home.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

They turned around and went back to Scooby and Shaggy.

"Why didn't you guys follow?" Daphne asked them.

"Because, like, that was a real ghost!" Shaggy said.

"No, it was probably a hologram."

"Then how can a hologram pick up something solid?" Shaggy asked them.

"It never picked anything up." Fred said.

"Not while you were here, but we saw it fight another ghost and then catch it in this weird thermos thing."

"Thermos?" Velma asked skeptically. "Are you two okay?"

"Now's not the time for stories." Fred said. "You can tell us about when we get to the hotel." They all walked back to the Mystery Machine and drove off.


	4. what next?

"Okay you guys, now what exactly happened" Velma asked Shaggy and Scooby. They had just

arrived back at the inn and were sitting in the lobby.

"Like, we had come to this fountain so I, like, wished for an extra large, triple fudge sundae."

"Rith, ruts rand cherries." Scooby added in.

"Yeah, anyway," Shaggy continued "we started to walk away when, like, this ghost materialized behind us. We started to run, but she followed, then then that other ghost, the one on the front page, came out of nowhere and flew in-between us and the other ghost. The first ghost attacked and, like, pinned him to the ground and this weird looking thermos rolled away from him and towards us. I thought that there might be some soup in it, so I, like, opened it. Then this energy beam, like, burst out of the thermos!"

"Energy beam?" Daphne questioned, "Are you two sure your okay?"

"Positive. Now, like, where was I? Oh yeah, so I held back the thermos in surprise and the second ghost kicked the first one into the beam, which drew it closer to us. Then I, like, dropped the thermos in surprise, so the second ghost grabbed it before it hit the ground and put the cap on."

"So what happened next?" Fred asked.

"The usual, we got scared, but the ghost said he wasn't going to hurt us. Then, like, you guys came and he ran."

"Hmm, strange." Fred said. "A ghost afraid of humans. That's a new one."

"Yeah, usually it's the other way around." Velma joked.

"Let's just rest up for now, we'll find out more about this mysterious ghost tomorrow." Fred suggested and everyone went to their rooms.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Danny was on his way home when he spotted two familiar faces walking down the street. He floated down in front of them.

"Hi guys!" he said, turning human.

"Hey, Danny" they both said at the same time.

"What're you two doing out here?" he asked them.

"Getting away from my parents, they want me to wear pink again." Sam replied.

"Same for me, except for the pink part." Tucker said. "Any ghost attacks tonight?"

"Just one. Desiree was after some guy and his dog."

"Why?" Tucker asked

"What do you think?" Sam answered "He made a wish, that's why."

"Well, anyway, I put her in the thermos, so I'm gonna head home now, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." Sam said and they followed Danny back to his house.

Sorry this is such a short chapter, I couldn't think of anything else. Promise to make the next one longer.

I'm also going to bring in the main villain for this fic in the next chapter, but I'm taking your suggestions on who it should be(I'm thinking Skulker, but I might change my mind)


	5. villians

Danny, Sam, and Tucker shortly arrived at Danny's house and were sitting around watching an old movie. They kept hearing strange crashes coming from the lab, but they had figured Danny's parents were still working on an invention and ignored them. They had been there a couple of hours, since nothing interesting was going on.

"Hey kids!" Danny's father yelled as he came upstairs with Maddie close behind.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Tucker replied.

"It's getting late, you two should really head home." Maddie said, "Unless your planning on staying the night."

"Then I could show them our new invention in the morning!" Jack said eagerly.

"Later Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled, running out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Jack asked. Danny sighed and slouched down in the chair.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"So, like, why do we have to be out here at 10:00 at night?" Shaggy asked as the gang walked around a creepy old warehouse.

"This is the best time to look for clues." Velma answered. "Now stop being such a scaredy cat."

"Like, I'll try to." Shaggy said."

"Shh, I see something." Fred said, stopping in his tracks. A menacing looking ghost in an armor battle suit floated by, completely oblivious to the fours teens and their dog. He was muttering something about a ghost boy.

"I'm gonna try to get closer." Fred whispered as he crept up to the strange ghost.

"Be careful." Daphne whispered.

"Aren't I always?" He whispered back to her. He quickly ran out into the open a crouched behind a group of boxes. The ghost didn't seem to notice, but went on with his grumbling. Fred dared to move even closer, but knocked over one of the boxes. The ghost snapped back into reality and sent an ectoplasmic blast into the boxes, revealing Fred.

"What do you want," He asked, and grabbed Fred by his shirt collar. "human?"

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Danny was in ghost mode, flying towards the old warehouse. He had sensed something was wrong and was on his way to check it out. Considering his parents were still working on that invention and Jazz never really paid much attention to him anyway, no one would know he was ever gone. He came to the warehouse and phased through the roof. He saw Skulker holding some guy by his shirt collar.

"Hey Skulker!" Danny yelled.

"It's that ghost again." Shaggy whispered to his three companions. As the hunter turned to look at Danny, he shot him with an ectoplasmic energy beam. The blast sent Skulker flying across the room. so he dropped Fred. Danny quickly grabbed Fred and pulled him over to where the rest of the gang was hiding. Skulker quickly recovered from crashing into a wall.

"I'm trying to help you guys, even if you are ghost hunters."

"We're not ghost hunters." Fred said

"You're not? Well that's a relief." Danny said.

"Where are you whelp!" He yelled. Danny hushed the rest of the gang so Skulker wouldn't find them.

"You guys gotta be quiet so he doesn't find us." Danny told them.

"Like, I'm with the ghost." Shaggy said.

"Re too!" Scooby added.

"Come on guys, ghosts aren't real." Fred said.

"What do I look like, a duck?" Danny replied, slightly offended.

"You're probably only using cheap tricks to make us believe your a ghost." Velma explained.

"Oh really. If I wasn't a ghost, could I do this?" He turned intangible and flew through the floor, reappearing behind them. "Well?" They spun around to see him floating right behind them.

"Okay, we believe you, but who's the other guy?" Fred asked.

"That's Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. He usually hunts things that are rare and/or unique. Me being his main prey."

"Why?" Daphne asked.

"Let's just say there's more to me than meets the eye."

"So, like, what's this ghost zone place?" Shaggy inquired

"It's where all the ghosts are, or at least where they're supposed to be. Some of them tend to leave, so I have to send them back. Otherwise they cause all kinds of havoc."

"So..." Daphne started, but she was cut off by an explosion. The boxes they were hiding behind went flying in the air, revealing Skulker with a laser gun pointed at Danny.

"There you are, Ghost Boy. Your pelt will rest at the foot of my bed yet."

"Dude, that is **so** wrong!" Danny said, firing another beam at him, which also knocked him across the room. "And also never going to happen."

"Another time child." He said and phased through the floor.

"Well, now that that's over with, who are you guys and why are you here?" Danny asked them

"We're Mystery Inc. and we're here to solve the mystery of all these ghost attacks." Fred told him.

"Oh that's no mystery. My par... I mean, the local ghost hunters built a ghost portal that leads to the Ghost Zone and the ghost escaped through the portal and into this world."

"But why do they escape?" Velma asked.

"I don't know. They want to, I guess. Listen guys, it's getting late, so I'd better be going. See ya!" He started to fly up to the ceiling

"Wait!" Fred called after him. "At least tell us who you are!"

"Danny Phantom!" He called back to them, and at that he disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mysterious figure in a hooded cloak stood outside of the warehouse. Skulker rose up behind him.

"The plan didn't work. The halfa showed up as you expected, but he caught me surprise and I couldn't trap him."

"I'm sure we'll get him next time, but as long as he's around, I can't get my revenge on Mystery Inc." The figure replied in a malevolent voice. Under the hood, a lip curled "What we need is a more devious plan."

Thanks Anomaly25 for the great idea. I also thank all my reviewers for the support. I'll try to update quickly. The reason this took so long is because my internet was down for a couple of days.


	6. good luck

Danny phased through the roof of his house and looked around. Jazz was in the living room, reading some psychology book and his parents were no where in sight.

'Probably still in the lab.' thought Danny. His assumptions were confirmed by a sudden explosion from downstairs and a loud 'Darn it!' from his dad. He sighed and flew into his room, where he resumed human form. It had been a long night, and he was very tired. He fell back on his bed and fell asleep.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mystery Inc. had just arrived back at the inn from their ghost encounter.

"So, you guys, like, really believe in ghosts?" Shaggy asked as they walked through the door.

"Of course not." Velma said.

"Ruh?" Scooby said, confused.

"I know we told Danny Phantom that we believed in ghost," Fred said "but we only sad that so we could get some answers. Besides, there's no point in arguing with somebody who has technology that can allow him to fly and pass through solid objects." Shaggy sighed.

'They just can't handle the truth, can they?' He thought.

"So what's the plan?" Daphne asked as they walked up to their rooms."

"Tomorrow we go see these ghost hunters." Fred answered, now standing outside there rooms. "Maybe we can find more about this mysterious Danny Phantom." He opened the door to his room and Daphne did the same. "For now, lets get a good night's rest."

"Like, that's the best idea I've heard all day, eh Scoob."

"Reah!" Scooby ran into the room and jumped on his bed. They all said their good night's and went into their separate rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside a mysterious cloaked figure watched them.

"Soon, Mystery Inc. Soon you will pay for what you did to me." He said. With a maniacal laugh, he slunk back into the shadows.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Danny awoke with a start as the alarm clock went off. He sleepily reached over to turn it off, but his arm went intangible. It went through the clack and the table, causing him to crash face-first into the floor. He got up and rubbed his head. He looked down and his clothes to realize that he was still in his regular clothes.

"Must've fallen asleep when I got back." he muttered, and went to change into a clean outfit. A few minutes later he came down to the usual breakfast scene. His parents fussing over an invention and Jazz hiding from them behind a book. He grabbed a bow of cereal from the self and a bowl. Then he went to get a glass of ilk and spoon, being careful to stay away from whatever his parents were messing with. He sat back down and prepared himself breakfast, trying to ignore the two ghost hunters.

"Hey Danny!" His father said, breaking the tension at the table. Jazz sunk down lower behind her book and Danny looked a little nervous. "Check out our new invention, the Fenton Firer!" He held up a tube like device that looked similar to the ones Walker's goons used. "It shoots ectoplasmic restraints that can capture any ghost."

"That's original." Danny sarcastically muttered under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Maddie asked.

"Oh nothing." He replied innocently.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted "I can't wait to try this out on that Inviso-Bill character!" Danny looked even more nervous.

"One thing Dad," Jazz spoke up "his name is Danny Phantom, and two, he's not all bad. He did save the town when it was pulled into the Ghost Zone."

'Thanks Jazz.' Danny said silently, smiling at her.

"Yeah, but he also fired at us and attacked the mayor." Maddie said. Danny slouched down in his chair.

'It was an accident!" He wanted to say, but refrained from it.

"Maybe it was an accident." Jazz said. Danny secretly wondered if she was reading his mind.

"Maybe." His mother then said. She suddenly took a notice of him. "Oh Danny, don't slouch down like that, it's bad for your back." He sat back up.

"Well, I better get going to school." Danny said in a hurry, before they started up again with the invention.

"But Danny, it's Saturday." Jazz said. He slapped his hand against his face. He had gotten so caught up in ghost fighting yesterday that he had forgotten what day it was.

"Oh, yeah." He said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So anyway, you wanna try out the new invention?" His dad asked him. Danny looked around.

"On what?"

"Hmm, hadn't thought of that." Jack muttered. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it!" Danny yelled, finally finding an excuse to get away from his parents. He ran to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a group of two guys, two girls and a dog.

'Mystery Inc.!' He thought. "Um, hi. Can I help you?"

'Hey, he sounds like the ghost.' Shaggy thought. He, however, ignored that thought because the ghost had white hair and green eyes, and this kid had black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hi." Fred said. "We're looking for the local ghost hunters. You wouldn't be one of them, would you?"

"No, they're my parents. Hold on. MOM! DAD! SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" he yelled. They ran out from the kitchen and to the front door.

"Who wants to talk to us? Are they a ghost?" Jack asked.

"No, this is..."

"...we're Mystery Inc., sir. Would you mind if we asked you about the recent ghost attacks?" Velma asked.

"Why not at all." Maddie said. "Come this way." She led they out into the den.

" Good luck." Danny whispered and went upstairs to his room."


	7. interview

Danny was sitting in his room, half reading a comic book and half listening to the conversation that was going on below him. Mystery Inc. was questioning his parents about the town's ghosts, but it wasn't all that interesting. He was just about to give up eavesdropping when he heard them mention his name, or rather, his ghost name.

"So what do you know about this Danny Phantom character?" Velma questioned them. Danny pressed his ear against the floor so her could hear them better.

"Well, we're not really sure if he's good or not." Maddie replied. "It's true that he did save the town once, but he also attacked us and the mayor."

"Whatcha doing, Danny?" A voice asked from the doorway. He jumped up in surprise.

"Oh, nothing." He said quickly and turned around to see Jazz.

"Eavesdropping, eh?" She asked him and walked up next to her brother. Danny sighed.

"You always could read me like a book." He said. The voices downstairs continued to debate over Danny Phantom until Jack started yelling.

"All I know is that he's a ghost and all ghosts belong in the Ghost Zone, good or evil!" Danny looked a little put down at this statement.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't send you to the Ghost Zone." She patted him on the head and turned to leave.

"Thanks Jazz." He said. She smiled.

"No problem, besides, they way they hunt ghosts, they wouldn't be able to catch you anyway." And at that, she left.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Make yourselves at home kids." Maddie said the them after everyone had gotten settled in the living room. "There's food in the kitchen incase you get hungry, just help yourselves." Scooby and Shaggy immediately jumped up and ran for the kitchen.

"Just stay away from my ham!" Jack yelled after them. A disappointed sigh was heard, followed by the sounds of cabinets being opened and closed. A couple of minutes later, they came back with a simple, one layer sandwich each. The rest of the gang gave them astonished looks, but dismissed it soon after.

"So, how did this ghost threat star?" Fred asked them.

"Well, a few months ago, all these ghost popped out of nowhere and started attacking the town. We fought them off, but more kept coming. A town meeting was held and the ghost who caused all of this was identified as Inviso-Bill, or Danny Phantom as he's called now. I almost sent him back to the ghost zone too, but _somebody_ forgot to charge the Fenton Bazooka." Maddie said and glared at her husband.

"I said I was sorry." He replied.

"So what do you know about this Danny Phantom character?" Velma asked

"Well, we're not really sure if he's good or not." Maddie replied. "It's true that he did save the town once, but he also attacked us and the mayor. Why?"

"Well, we're here because we heard about all the ghost attacks." Daphne said.

"We want to get to the bottom of this mystery." Fred added "We already know that this Danny Phantom has something to do with it, but the question is what."

"All I know is that he's a ghost and all ghosts belong in the Ghost Zone, good or evil!" Jack shouted out.

"Well, thanks for your time." Fred said and he got up to leave. The rest of the gang did the same and they walked to the door.

"Anytime kids." Maddie replied, waving

"Good luck with your mystery!" Jack added as the walked out the door and closed it. They walked around the corner and stopped.

"So, what did we find out about this mysterious ghost?" Daphne asked.

"Well, for starters, the town used to think he was evil," Fred told her. "and he definitely has a direct connection to all these ghosts. We just need to find out what that connection is, and to do that we need to do more investigating. Shaggy, you and Scooby go around town and try to find out more about the ghosts. The rest of us will go back to the warehouse and look for clues." Shaggy shrugged.

"Like, works for me, how 'bout you Scoob?

"Reah!" Scooby nodded.

"Okay, Then it's settled. You find anything, come get us and if you don't, just head back to the inn and we'll all meet back up there." Fred told them and went out in the direction of the warehouse with the girls.


	8. the second battle

Scooby and Shaggy cautiously walked around the city hoping no ghosts would attack them. They continued to walk until they found a fast-food restaurant called 'The Nasty Burger'

"Hey Scoob." Shaggy said to his canine companion.

"Reah Raggy?" The dog asked in reply.

"Fred, like, told us to search the town right?" Scooby nodded. "Well, this restaurant is, like, part of the town, so let's search it." Scooby nodded again and licked his lips. They went inside and a few people gave them curious looks, but neither one of them had noticed. The two of them made their way to the counter "Okay, like, we'll have two extra large nasty burgers." Shaggy said after looking at the menu.

"Ree!" Scooby said, holding up three claws

"Like, on second thought, make that three burgers." The man behind the counter turned around and pulled out three hamburgers. Shaggy paid for the food and went to find a place to sit down when he saw a familiar face sitting at one of the tables with two other people. He walked up to the table. "Like, your those ghost hunter's son aren't you?" A raven haired boy with blue eyes looked up.

"Oh yeah," He said. he turned to hie companions "These are some of the people who came to interview my parents earlier. I told you about them right?" The other tow nodded "I never did get your name."

"Like, I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby Doo." He gestured to the dog.

"These are my friends, Sam," He pointed to a goth girl

"Hi." She replied in an emotionless voice.

"and Tucker." He then pointed to an African American boy with glasses.

"Hello." he said with a little more enthusiasm than the girl.

"I'm Danny by the way."

'Hmm,' Shaggy thought 'Same name as the ghost. Odd.'

"You wanna sit with us?" Sam asked.

"Like, sure." Shaggy replied. Danny moved over so Shaggy had room to sit.

"So, what brings you down to Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked. Shaggy was about to reply when a crash was heard in the back and Danny's ghost sense. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Skulker phased through one of the walls.

"Hmm, my sensors show that the ghost child is in this room." He looked around and pointed towards the table where Danny, Sam, Tucker and Shaggy were sitting. "You!" Shaggy looked around. Danny and his friends had disappeared.

"Mmm-me?" He stuttered. The ghost floated in front of him.

"I know you have some kind of connection with the ghost boy. Now where is he?"

dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

As soon as Skulker appeared, Danny turned himself intangible and phased outside. He quickly transformed into his alter ego ad flew back into The Nasty Burger.

"I know you have some kind of connection with the ghost boy. Now where is he?" He heard Skulker say to Shaggy.

"Have you looked behind you?" Danny said and shot him in the back with an energy blast.

"Hmm, seems as if the prey has come to me." Skulker said half to himself before getting up since the blast had knocked him down.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we hurry this up? I don't feel like spending my weekend fighting ghosts."

"Have it your way ghost boy." Skulker said and threw a net at him. Danny easily dodged the net.

"You've gotta try harder than that to catch me." Danny whipped out the Fenton Thermos. "Not that you'll have the chance." As he started to open it, Skulker knocked the thermos out of his hand. "Hey!" Danny yelled.

"I'll get you eventually." Skulker said and phased through the floor. Danny sighed and went to pick up the thermos.

"He got away again." Danny then turned his attention to Shaggy. "Are you a ghost magnet or something?" Shaggy shrugged.

"Like, I don't know. Probably."

"Well, try to stay out of trouble." Danny told him and flew away. He went down the alley next to the Nasty Burger and turned back human. He ran out front where Tucker and Sam were standing.

"Hey!" Tucker greeted "How'd it go?"

"He got away again." Danny replied.

"Well, at least no one got hurt." san said, trying to be optimistic for once. Just then, Shaggy and Scooby came out.

"There you are." Sam said. "What happened?"

"Yeah, we told you to run." Tucker added.

"Like, we didn't hear you. Anyway, some ghost and chased off the first ghost." Shaggy bluntly replied.

"Let me, guess. Danny Phantom." Danny replied.

"Yeah, like, how'd you know?"

"When your parents are ghost hunters, all you ever hear about is ghosts." "Well, like, it was nice meeting you guys. I, like, gotta go tell the gang about what just happened." Shaggy waved and left.

"Rye!" Scooby said and went after Shaggy."

"Well, what d you guys think Skulker's up to?" Danny asked once they had left.

"No clue, but we did find something interesting." Sam said.

"Really? What?" Danny asked.

"Well, when we came out here, we saw some strange person in a black cloak and hood standing in front of one of the windows and a little before you came out, they left."

"Hmm. You think they have anything to do with Skulker?"

"Not sure, but it's worth investigating." Tucker said.

"Okay, if anyone sees them again, follow them and radio someone." Danny told them. I've gotta try and find Skulker so I can send him back to the Ghost Zone." he turned back into his ghost form and flew away.


	9. captured

Shaggy and Scooby had just left the restaurant and were heading out to find Velma, Daphne, and Fred. About ten minutes later, they were half way there.

"Like, I wish we had taken the Mystery Machine." Shaggy said.

"Re roo." Scooby replied. It was another ten minutes before the reached the warehouse, but thankfully the gang was looking for clues outside, so they didn't have to look for them.

"Hey, look! It's the guys!" Daphne exclaimed. They walked over to the tired duo.

"What happened?" Velma asked. "You look exhausted."

"Like, ghosts." Shaggy simply replied.

"You saw ghosts?" Where?" Fred asked them.

"The Rasty Rurger." Scooby told them.

"Come on, gang. Let's go!" Fred said and walked to the Mystery Machine with the rest of the gang behind him. They drove to the Nasty Burger and started to look for clues.

"You find anything?" Fred asked, after five minutes of searching.

"I think I did." Daphne said, reaching behind the counter. She pulled out a greenish-white net.

"Like, that's the net the ghost we met the other night tried to catch Danny in."

"You mean, Danny Phantom? He was here too?" Daphne asked

"Rep!" Scooby said, nodding.

"Oh, and, like, I met the ghost hunters' son here too, and I found out something interesting about him."

"Really, what?" Velma inquired.

"Like, His name is Danny too!"

"Hmm, two Danny's in the same town that both know something about ghosts. That is interesting." Fred said to himself. "You think he knows anything about the two ghosts that Shaggy and Scooby saw?" He said to Velma.

"Well, it's worth investigating." She replied.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Danny had finally found Skulker after a few hours and followed him back to the warehouse. Danny phased in through the roof and started to look around.

"Okay Skulker, I know you're in here. Show yourself!" He yelled. A sudden blast hit him in the back and caught Danny off guard. He spun around to see Skulker with a gun pointed directly at him.

"I finally have you, whelp." Skulker menacingly grinned. He fired another blast, but danny moved out of the way this time.

"Okay Skulker, you're going back to the Ghost Zone now." He pulled the cap of the Fenton Thermos, but Skulker shot it out of his grasp again.

"You think you can catch me in that infernal thermos so easily!" He threw another net, with caught Danny this time. "Think again." The net started to buzz with electricity and shocked Danny until the point that he passed out. Danny awoke to find he was chained to a wall by his wrists and ankles. He tried to go ghost, but nothing happened.

"Don't even try to transform," A voice said and a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows "Those chains are made out of a special ectoplasm that disrupts a ghost's powers. You're helpless."

"Who are you?" Danny asked "And how do you know about my powers?"

"My identity is of no concern to you." The figure replied. "As for your powers, well lets just say I've done my research."

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, it's not you I want, I want Mystery Inc. You see, they threw me in jail a few years back and I'm going to return the favor."

"So, what? You're going to put them in jail?"

"Oh no, I'm going to do far worse, but I need you out of the way first. That's why I hired Skulker here." Skulker floated in out of the shadows at the mention of his name. the figure turned back to Danny " Since my enemies were coming to Amity Park and you were protecting this town, I couldn't get at them, but when i heard of Skulker's desire to have your pelt,"

"Ew." Danny added in.

"I knew I could hire him to get you out of my way. And know that you're captured, I can get on with my plans." he walked towards the door. "Oh and Skulker, your services are no longer needed, so you may dispose of the halfa now." He walked out. Skulker pulled out his glowing blade and raised it above Danny's head.

"Now, ghost boy, I shall have your pelt at last!"


	10. revealed

Danny quickly shut his eyes as he awaited his fate, but suddenly a beeping noise started to come from Skulker's arm. Danny opened his to see the blade only inches away from his neck.

"What!" Skulker said, surprised. He read the message on the PDA "'Go to the library and research purple-back gorilla.' I thought I had fixed that." Two rockets emerged from his back and he took off. "I'll get you, ghost boy!" He yelled and quickly turned intangible before he crashed into the roof. The chains dematerialized as soon as Skulker left the building. Danny let out a sigh of relief and looked towards the door. Standing in the doorway were Sam and Tucker, who was still fiddling with his PDA.

"Will you put that thing away? Skulker's gone." Sam told him. Tucker reluctantly stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hey, how'd you find me?" Danny asked as he walked over to them.

"Well, we saw that person in the cloak and followed them here." Sam told him. "Are you okay?"

"I am, but I'm not so sure about Mystery Inc." He replied.

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"That cloaked figure said something about getting revenge on them for putting him in jail. He only wanted me out of the way so he could carry out his plan." He turned back into his ghost form. "I'll fill you two in on the details later, but for now, we have to find Mystery Inc. Before it's to late." he grabbed them both by the hand and flew out of the warehouse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hooded villain walked in the alleyway shadows as he watched his unsuspecting foes walking around the city, still looking for clues.

"As soon as you return to your hotel, I will strike. And Mystery Inc will be no more. Mwahahaha!" He continued to laugh as he disappeared into the shadows.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Like, did you hear something?" Shaggy asked and looked in the direction of a dark alley.

"No we didn't." Velma said. "Stop being such a scardey-cat." Scooby snickered.

"Rardey-rat." Shaggy gave the alleyway another nervous glance and walked away from it.

"Like, maybe we should head back to the inn now. Since we, like, haven't found anymore clues.

"Ri'm rith ru." Scooby said.

"Yeah, Fred. Maybe we should head back." Daphne said. "We could always look for clues tomorrow."

"Well... okay." Fred replied after thinking about it. He went back to the van and got in. Everyone else followed his example and they drove back to the inn. When they arrived, they found that the whole place was empty.

"Hello!" Daphne called out. No reply. "Hello!" She called again and stepped forward. She tripped over a wire and the floor collapsed underneath them. They fell a few yards into a huge cage.

"Looks like danger-prone Daphne did it again." Fred said. Daphne groaned and sat up."Well I didn't mean to. Where are we anyway?" The cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I think," Fred started "we're in serious trouble."

"Quite right, Fred." The figure said.

"You know my name?"

"Yes, I know all of you. You see, you're the one's who put me in jail and I plan on taking my revenge." He pulled a remote out of his cloak and pushed a button on it. The darkness behind him was quickly replaced by lights and a huge machine was now visible. It resembled a laser gun, except the tip was pronged like a fork. "With this machine I built with some," he paused "borrowed, items from the Fentons. I plan to turn you all into ghosts and leave you here for the ghosts hunters to find. Just as soon as I call them an say that five ghosts are tearing p the inn. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Danny, Sam and Tucker were flying high above the city, searching for Mystery Inc. They were flying invisible so no one would see them. Danny suddenly yelled out

"Look! There's their van!" The other's looked down at a bright green van.

"Gee, that's discreet." Sam said sarcastically. The flew down and Danny let them go as soon as they were on the ground. The trio walked inside and looked at the huge hole in the middle of the lobby floor.

"You think they fell down?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam gave him a blank stare. "It was just a thought."

"You guys stay here, I'll go down and check it out." Danny said and flew down. Sam and Tucker exchanged worried glances as they watched their friend disappeared into the darkness. He soon heard voices and turned himself invisible so he could listen in.

"I plan to turn you all into ghosts and leave you here for the ghosts hunters to find." He heard the figure say "Just as soon as I call them an say that five ghosts are tearing p the inn. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Maybe so, but what about **me**!" He said and fired an energy beam at the villain. He got knocked back into his weapon. Danny turned himself visible.

"Hey. It's Danny Phantom!" Daphne exclaimed.

"You! I thought Skulker took care of you." The figure said as he stood up.

"Well you thought wrong." Danny shot another blast, but the figure moved.

"Fine, I'll have to take care of you myself." He pulled out a vacuum cleaner-like device.

"The Fenton Weasel! How'd you get that!" Danny asked.

"I 'borrowed' it." The figure said as he turned it on and tried to suck Danny inside. danny moved out of range.

"Stole is more like it." Danny replied and shot it out of his hands with another blast. The weasel shut it self off as soon as it hit the ground. He flew down and punched the cloaked figure squared in the stomach, knocking him across the room. Danny doubled back and blasted the lock of the cage. "Get out of here you guys." Danny told them. Scooby and Shaggy immediately headed for the stairs.

"What about you?" Velma asked.

"I'll be fine, now go!"

"Not so fast." The figure said and threw something at the stairs, creating a huge gap in them. Scooby and Shaggy stopped in their tracks and headed back to the rest of the gang. Danny flew over to the villain and engaged him in hand to hand combat.

"This doesn't involve you."

"Well, this **is**talking place in _my _town and you're using ghost hunting material, so technically it does." He threw a punch at him only to have it blocked. "And you know about my other half." He quickly moved his head out of the way as a fist went past it.

"Listen, Mystery Inc. is my enemy, so just stay out of this." He threw another punch at Danny, but he went intangible.

"I won't let you hurt anyone." Danny replied, turning tangible and throwing another punch. This one finally hit him in the chin and sent him backwards about a foot.

"Then suffer their fate as well." He sneered.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"We've got to help him somehow." Daphne said. "After all, he did save us." Fred snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! You still have that net Shaggy?" He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out the folded up net.

"Like, yeah."

"Good. Now give it here." He handed the net to Fred, who unfolded it. He held it so he could throw it at any second. "Wait for it..." Fred muttered to himself. Danny punched the figure, putting a foot in-between them "Now!" He yelled and threw the net over the villain. He struggled to get it off, but only ended up with the net around his middle, pinning his arms to his sides. Everyone gathered around him "Now to unmask this villain." Scooby pulled of the hood to reveal a middle-aged an with orange hair and a goatee.

"It's Jarrod Henry!" The gang exclaimed.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"A couple of years ago, we had a cases about a werewolf stealing from a mall. We caught the monster to reveal that it was the mall's owner, Jarrod Henry." Velma said. "He got sent to jail after that and that was the last we heard of him, until now." While they were talking, they hadn't noticed Jarrod sneak away to his weapon, where he somehow got out of the net.

"Like, guys." Shaggy said. They turned to him and he pointed over to Jarrod, who was now free.

"You meddling kids might've foiled me that time, but I will have my revenge!" He pointed the laser towards them and pulled a lever. A red beam started to charge on the prongs of the laser. "Say goodbye." he pulled another lever and a beam raced towards them.


	11. bye

As the energy beam from the laser sped towards them, Danny quickly put up a repelling shield. The blast bounced off it and headed back to, not the laser, but to Jarrod. He was engulfed in a bright red light and his screams could be heard. When the light disappeared, Jarrod could be seen again, but he looked different. His red hair had turned a pale grey and his skin a pale green. Where his legs were supposed to be, they was only a grey trail of ghostly matter. His own machine had backfired.

"No, It can't be. I'm a ghost!" Jarrod said, surprised. While Jarrod was still in shock, Danny had quietly slipped away from the group and phased into the ground. He reached up through the floor and grabbed the net that was lying behind Jarrod and phased it underground as well. "Well," Jarrod said, calming himself down. "Even though my plan back fired, I can still take my revenge on you!" He pointed to Mystery Inc. Shaggy and Scooby cowered behind Velma as the new, ghostly Jarrod floated over to them.

"Not so fast!" Danny yelled, coming out of the ground and threw the net over Jarrod. He then quickly grabbed the open end of the net and tied it into a knot. "Try sneaking your way out of that." Jarrod muttered something inaudible under his breath.

"Like, is it safe?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep." Fred replied. Shaggy same out from behind Velma.

"You guys should be safe now, but you should probably call the Fentons anyway. Just incase he gets loose again." Danny pointed to Jarrod. "Any of you have a cell phone?"

"Oh, I do!" Daphne started rummaging through her purse until she pulled out a purple cell phone. Danny gave her the number. She informed them about a ghost at the Amity Park in once someone had picked up. Daphne hung up. "They said they'll be right over, but why do you have their number in the first place?" She asked Danny. "Aren't they hunting you?"

"No, reason." Danny said nervously. Daphne shrugged. "Well, I've got you go now. Skulker's still on the loose." he flew up through the hole and left.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"Hey. What happened?" Sam asked when Danny returned. He turned himself human.

"We caught the villain and unmasked him." Danny said. "Listen, my parents are on their way here, so we'd better go before they arrive. I'll fill you in on the way to my house. The trio began to walk away. Danny explained to them all the events, starting from his battle with Skulker at the warehouse, up until now. They reached Danny's house as soon as he finished telling the story. "Well, I'll see you two later." He said and went inside. Sam and Tucker waved to him and went their separate ways.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The gang was at the Mystery Machine, packing their bags into the van. A familiar white-haired ghost appeared in front of them.

"So, you guys are leaving now." He said.

"Yeah, we've had enough adventure for one weekend." Fred replied

"You know, you never did solve the mystery."

"I guess some mysteries are never meant to be solved." Danny smiled.

"Well, if you're ever in the area, feel free to come by.

"Thanks, we will." Velma said as she got into the van with the others. Fred started the engine and drove out of the the parking lot. Shaggy looked out the back window and waved at Danny, who hovered in the same place, waving back. The van with a bump, throwing everyone and everything in the back around. Shaggy picked himself up and looked back out, only to see Danny, not Phantom, but _Fenton_, walking away. As the van drove out of the city limits, Shaggy secretly wondered is Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were one and the same.

'Nah!' he told himself. 'Like, whoever heard of a human with ghost powers anyway?'


End file.
